Without limiting the scope of the disclosed device, the background is described in connection with a novel device and method of use to efficiently and effectively assist individuals in identifying the wearer of the device as a law enforcement officer from various viewing angles of the wearer in lighted and unlighted environmental conditions.
Law enforcement officers or LEOs are always expected to act in their capacities whether they are on or off duty. They may be responding to a robbery, burglary, domestic violence act, active shooter, etc. When they are off duty, most likely they are in plain clothes without their full gear and uniforms. Law enforcement officers are put in a situation where they are on an active scene with little or no visible identification as being a law enforcement officer. What others perceive is another possible suspect on the scene carrying a weapon. This situation also presents itself with undercover officers. Often times, when on duty law enforcement officers in uniform arrive on the scene, they mistakenly identify the off duty plain clothes law enforcement officer as a threat. Unfortunately, in many instances, the off duty plain-clothes officer is shot. These situations are also known as blue on blue.
To help alleviate this issue, several approaches in the prior art have been taken to assist in the identification of individuals as law enforcement officers or a friend or foe determination, as is often referred to. The following two examples are the most commonly used today.
As a first example, law enforcement officers will carry a belt badge or the assigned badge attached on a clip that attaches to the wearer's belt. These badges are usually placed next to their firearm, which is also attached to their belt. The idea is that individuals will locate a possible threat and identify the firearm along with the identification badge next to that firearm. While this approach is better than not having any identification at all, there are several issues with this. The biggest issue is that the location of the identification badge is at only one location on the law enforcement officer and the identification badge is not viewable on the plain clothes law enforcement officer from a majority of positions such as from their back. While they may have the identification, it is not easily seen. Research has also shown that the center of mass of an individual is the best placement for identification badges. Partly this is because law enforcement officers are trained to place shots through the suspect's center of mass as an aiming point and for effective shots. In addition, in various lighting conditions, these devices are not easily seen.
As a second example, law enforcement officers will carry a chain badge. That is, the badge is strung on a single loop neck chain so that the badge rests in the center of their chest. This approach also has several issues. The biggest issue is also that the location of the identification badge is at only one location on the law enforcement officer and it is not viewable on the plain-clothes law enforcement officer from a majority of positions. While this placement location is better than a belt badge, this badge device can easily flip to the back of the law enforcement officer or move around while running. In addition, in a physical confrontation, this badge device in the prior art may be used as a grabbing point to pull on the law enforcement officer. Lastly it is easily hidden if the law enforcement officer stands in the classic isosceles shooting stance. While worn correctly, the back of the plain-clothes law enforcement officer cannot be identified from the back. In addition, in various lighting conditions, these devices are not easily seen.
While all of the aforementioned devices may fulfill their unique purposes, none of them fulfill the need for a practical, effective, and efficient means for identifying law enforcement officers from various viewing angles in various environmental lighting conditions that is also easy to attach and detach.
Therefore, the present invention proposes a novel device and method of use to assist individuals in identifying the wearer of the device as a law enforcement officer from various viewing angles of the wearer in various environmental lighting conditions.